taspo_targofandomcom-20200213-history
Taspo Targo (event)
Taspo Targo year is an event that usually starts on December 1 at 00:00:00 UTC and ends on November 30 at 23:59:59 UTC. It first began in 1999. Events by year (Other names) (2000–20) Taspo Targo 2000 (TT00) (December 1, 1999 – November 30, 2000) * 15th day (December 15, 1999): Windows 2000 is released to manufacturing. * 95th day (March 4, 2000): The PlayStation 2 is released in Japan. * TBA Taspo Targo 2001 (TT01) (December 1, 2000 – November 30, 2001) * 98th day (March 8, 2001): Sandra Cantu is born. * 121st day (March 31, 2001): Riley Fox is born. TBA Taspo Targo 2002 (TT02) (December 1, 2001 – November 30, 2002) TBA Taspo Targo 2003 (TT03) (December 1, 2002 – November 30, 2003) * 28th day (December 28, 2002): Kelsey Smith-Briggs is born. TBA Taspo Targo 2004 (TT04) (December 1, 2003 – November 30, 2004) TBA Taspo Targo 2005 (TT05) (December 1, 2004 – November 30, 2005) * 26th day (December 26, 2004): The 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake occurs at 00:58:53 UTC (16:58:53 December 25 PST, 08:58:53 MYT). Minutes later, large tsunamis appear at shores of countries surrounding the Indian Ocean (the most affected country is Indonesia). * * 101st day (March 11, 2005): Riley Ann Sawyers is born. * 113th day (March 23, 2005): * 122nd day (April 1, 2005): Windows Longhorn Build 5048 is compiled at 05:36 PST (13:36 UTC). * * 348th day (November 13, 2005): Windows Vista Build 5259.0 is compiled at 21:00 PST (05:00 November 14 UTC, 13:00 November 14 MYT). * 352nd day (November 17, 2005): Windows Vista Build 5259.3 is compiled at 17:15 PST (01:15 November 18 UTC, 09:00 November 18 MYT). * 357th day (November 22, 2005): The Xbox 360 is released in North America. TBA Taspo Targo 2006 (TT06) (December 1, 2005 – November 30, 2006) * 1st day (December 1, 2005) ((1 century earlier: December 1, 1905) (1 century later: December 1, 2105)): ** Violet Anne Affleck is born at 15:26 PST (23:26 UTC, 07:26 December 2 MYT), 23 hours and 26 minutes after the beginning of Taspo Targo 2006. ** Gust Avrakotos dies at the age of 67. * 2nd day (December 2, 2005): ** Van Tuong Nguyen is executed at 06:07 SGT (22:07 December 1 UTC, 14:07 December 1 PST), one hour and 19 minutes before the birth of Violet Affleck. ** The Xbox 360 is released in Europe. * * 14th day (December 14, 2005): Windows Vista Beta 2 Build 5270 (December CTP) is compiled at 19:10 PST (03:10 December 15 UTC). * * 27th day (December 27, 2005): Kristina Pimenova is born. * * 139th day (April 18, 2006) ((1 century earlier: April 18, 1906) (1 century later: April 18, 2106)): ** Suri Cruise is born at 03:26 PDT (10:26 UTC, 18:26 MYT). ** The 100th anniversary of the 1906 San Francisco earthquake. * 343rd day (November 8, 2006): Windows Vista is released to manufacturing. * TBA Taspo Targo 2007 (TT07) (December 1, 2006 – November 30, 2007) * 12th day (December 12, 2006): The LG Prada is announced 11 days after the beginning of Taspo Targo 2007. * 40th day (January 9, 2007): The iPhone is announced. TBA Taspo Targo 2008 (TT08) (December 1, 2007 – November 30, 2008) * 8th day (December 8, 2007): Le Thi Nhat Linh is born a week after the beginning of Taspo Targo 2008. * * 20th day (December 20, 2007): Windows 7 Milestone 1 Build 6519 is compiled at 15:25 PST (23:25 UTC). * 190th day (June 7, 2008): Honor Warren is born at 22:07 PDT (05:07 June 8 UTC, 13:07 June 8 MYT, 14:07 June 8 JST). TBA Taspo Targo 2009 (TT09) (December 1, 2008 – November 30, 2009) * 12th day (December 12, 2008): Windows 7 Beta Build 7000 is compiled at 14:00 PST (22:00 UTC). TBA Taspo Targo 2010 (TT10) (December 1, 2009 – November 30, 2010) * 20th day (December 20, 2009): Brittany Murphy dies. TBA Taspo Targo 2011 (TT11) (December 1, 2010 – November 30, 2011) TBA Taspo Targo 2012 (TT12) (December 1, 2011 – November 30, 2012) TBA Taspo Targo 2013 (TT13) (December 1, 2012 – November 30, 2013) TBA Taspo Targo 2014 (TT14) (December 1, 2013 – November 30, 2014) TBA Taspo Targo 2015 (TT15) (December 1, 2014 – November 30, 2015) TBA Taspo Targo 2016 (TT16) (December 1, 2015 – November 30, 2016) TBA Taspo Targo 2017 (TT17) (December 1, 2016 – November 30, 2017) TBA Taspo Targo 2018 (TT18) (December 1, 2017 – November 30, 2018) TBA Taspo Targo 2019 (TT19) (December 1, 2018 – November 30, 2019) TBA Taspo Targo 2020 (TT20) (December 1, 2019 – November 30, 2020)